This invention relates to a combined travel kit and game and more particularly to such a combined device particularly adapted for use by businessmen.
Frequently people, particularly businessmen, are required to make out of town, overnight business trips. At the completion of the business day, the traveler may need some form of relaxation and/or desire to engage in some pastime. This problem is particularly acute with golfers. On a normal business trip, however, it is impossible for a golfer to take a full complement of golf clubs and equipment.
It is, therfore, a principal object of the invention to provide a combined travel kit and game.
It is another object of the invention to provide a compact golf game that also functions as a travel kit.